videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of LEGO Disney's P-Force Characters
Zoe McKinnon How to Unlock: Default Stud Price: None Powers and Abilities: Power of the Mist (P-Force only) Weapons: None Costumes: Casual, P-Force, School Uniform Rebecca Johnson How to Unlock: Default Stud Price: None Powers and Abilities: None Weapons: Sword (P-Force), Notepad (Casual & School Uniform) Costumes: Casual, P-Force, School Uniform Emily Hamilton How to Unlock: Complete Episode 2 Stud Price: None Powers and Abilities: Power of the Water (P-Force only) Weapons: None Costumes: Casual, P-Force, School Uniform, Waitress Rene Williams How to Unlock: Clear Episode 3 Stud Price: None Powers and Abilities: Power of the Sand (P-Force only), Agility Weapons: None Costumes: Casual, P-Force, School Uniform Rachael Roberts How to Unlock: Clear Episode 4 Stud Price: None Powers and Abilities: Power of the Glass (P-Force only) Weapons: None Costumes: Casual, P-Force, School Uniform Naomi Miyamoto How to Unlock: Clear Episode 5 Part 1 Stud Price: None Powers and Abilities: Power of the Nature (P-Force only), Agility, Intelligence Weapons: None Costumes: Casual, P-Force, School Uniform, Dr. Naomi Fairy Godmother How to Unlock: Clear all Story Levels Stud Price: 1,000,000 Powers and Abilities: Magic Weapons: Wand Dr. Luigi Mussolini How to Unlock: Complete Task (Save our Son) Stud Price: 1,000 Powers and Abilities: Intelligence Weapons: Scapel Pauli Mussolini How to Unlock: Complete Task (Save our Son) Stud Price: 1,000 Powers and Abilities: None Weapons: None The Great Napoli Crusher How to Unlock: Defeat Him in Episode 2 Stud Price: 5,000 Powers and Abilities: Strength Weapons: None Wesley Evans How to Unlock: Complete Task (Bland Date) Stud Price: 1,000 Powers and Abilities: Intelligence Weapons: None Nicole Fitzgerald How to Unlock: Complete Task (Bland Date) Stud Price: 1,000 Powers and Abilities: Intelligence Weapons: None Miguel the Janitor How to Unlock: Complete Task (Mole Problem) Stud Price: 1,000 Powers and Abilities: Strength Weapons: Broom Principle John Hanson How to Unlock: Complete Task (Rebecca's Reports) Stud Price: 5,000 Powers and Abilities: Intelligence Weapons: None Wally Andrews How to Unlock: Clear Episode 6 Stud Price: None Powers and Abilities: Music Weapons: Flute Edward Andrews How to Unlock: Clear Chapter 6 Stud Price: None Powers and Abilities: None Weapons: Revolver Brian O'Brien How to Unlock: Complete Task (Pub Brawl) Stud Price: 1,000 Powers and Abilities: None Weapons: Beer Mug Jennifer O'Brien How to Unlock: Complete Task (Daddy Knows Best) Stud Price: 1,000 Powers and Abilities: None Weapons: None Alice Pemberton How to Unlock: Clear Episode 3 Stud Price: None Powers and Abilities: Music Weapons: Guitar Linda Pemberton How to Unlock: Complete Task (History Lessons 101) Stud Price: 1,000 Powers and Abilities: None Weapons: None Naveen How to Unlock: Complete Task (Band Bash) Stud Price: 1,000 Powers and Abilities: Music Weapons: Guitar Lucas How to Unlock: Complete Task (Vile Crocodile) Stud Price: 1,000 Powers and Abilities: None Weapons: None Tanya Brown How to Unlock: Clear Episode 3 Stud Price: None Powers and Abilities: None Weapons: None Matthew James Thatch How to Unlock: Clear Episode 4 Stud Price: None Powers and Abilities: Intelligence Weapons: Book Helen Porter How to Unlock: Clear Episode 4 Stud Price: None Powers and Abilities: Agility Weapons: Knives Costumes: School Uniform, Robot Terrance Scott Porter How to Unlock: Complete Task (Tea Party Crasher) Stud Price: 1,000 Powers and Abilities: Intelligence Weapons: None Thomas Lee How to Unlock: Clear Episode 4 Stud Price: None Powers and Abilities: Agility Weapons: None Clayton McAllister How to Unlock: Defeat Him in Episode 4 Stud Price: 100,000 Powers and Abilities: None Weapons: Elephant Gun Katy Sinclair How to Unlock: Complete Episode 4 Stud Price: 75,000 Powers and Abilities: Agility Weapons: Dual Handgun Marisa Roberts How to Unlock: Clear Episode 4 Stud Price: None Powers and Abilities: None Weapons: None Luisa Roberts How to Unlock: Clear Episode 4 Stud Price: None Powers and Abilities: None Weapons: None Chief Nicholas McCrea How to Unlock: Complete Task (Catch that Snitch!) Stud Price: 10,000 Powers and Abilities: None Weapons: Shotgun Ken Adams Mr. Carson Butler Cedric Dr. Kenji Miyamoto Stephen Johnson Mr. Hamilton Samuel Williams Eric Winston Daniel Fields John Harrison James Roderick Pilgrim Stanley Fagan Admiral James Hook Mr. Smee Don Gideon D'Alene LeFou Patrick Slim Nigel Stu Kevin the Slick Theodore Honest Jack Guillermo Joe Don Otto de Serville Jack Facilier Elizabeth Smith Gen. Michael J. Rourke Gregory McLeach Douglas Warburton Keyboard Man Balthazar Maxim Jafar Ursula Evil Queen Madam Mim Maleficent Hades Morgana Dark Knight Gangster Rocker Roadie Cop J8d How to Unlock: Clear LEGO Disneyland Stud Price: 5,000,000 Powers and Abilities: None Weapons: None The Creator How to Unlock: Visit the Creator's House Stud Price: 10,000,000 Powers and Abilities: Everthing Weapons: Everything Mickey Mouse How to Unlock: Find all Hidden Mickeys Stud Price: 5,000,000 Powers and Abilities: Paint/Thinner Weapons: Paintbrush Category:Lego Games Category:Lego Category:Disney's P-Force Category:Disney Category:Disney Games Category:Other Stuff Category:Character list Category:Characters